Ceiling stains are unpleasant but very common both in residential as well as in commercial buildings, Usually ceiling stain is a brownish or gray area in the ceiling or ceiling panel. Sometimes, the stain may be due to water leak but commonly condensation of water is the cause of random ceiling stains.
Ceiling stains may be difficult to cover. Painting over the stain will most probably not help but the stain would over time show through the new paint. Changing a new panel may help temporarily, but if the reason for water condensation is not eliminated the stain will appear on the same place again.
When the condensation process is not addressed early enough there is a chance of mold or other fungal growth either on the insulation behind the ceiling panel (if there is an insulation layer) or on the ceiling panel itself. The stain on the ceiling is related to the moisture but may actually be caused by the growth.
There are various publications addressing related problems but none of them provide the solutions provided by this invention.
Canadian patent publication CA 2572586 discloses insulation paper treated with antimicrobial agent.
European patent publication EP2431429 discloses an antifungal coating that may be applied on a film that is attached to a surface, such as wooden building surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,680 discloses stainless acoustic panel, including ceiling panels. The panels are coated with thin layer of latex optionally including a chelating agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,247 discloses construction material treated with borate compounds to prevent mold and mildew growth.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,056,582 discloses a mold resistant acoustic or ceiling panel, where the panel comprises or is treated with zinc pyrithione.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,767,010 discloses a composition to be applied on building material to prevent growth of mold and mildew and on the other hand to improve the fire resistance of the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,362,017 discloses mold resistant wallpaper.
US patent application publication number 2004/0175407 discloses an antimicrobial coating for building material, such a ceiling panels.
Accordingly there are solutions available to coat or treat ceiling panels, solutions for antimicrobial papers and building materials treated with chemicals. However, none of these disclosures provide the benefits and advantages that the present invention provides. The most common way to address a stain on a ceiling panel is changing the panel
Due to the fact that ceiling stains are very common there is a need for a simple, economic and easy device and method to prevent ceiling stains.